ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulan
How Mulan joined the Tourney The original story of Mulan was based on the fifth century Chinese poem the Ballad of Mulan. The original poem was originally a short fable, designed to show gender equality, but in the following centuries it was developed until Hua Mulan became a legendary figure. As little contemporary evidence exists other than the poem, it is unknown whether she was a real or fictional figure. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her hands behind her back. After the announcer calls her name Mulan bows to the zoomed camera saying "I've never done this before.". Special Attacks Mushu Fire (Neutral) Mushu breathes fire at nearby enemies. Fire Slash (Side) Mulan cross slashes opponents in front of hher and ends with an area of effect fire wave. This once used by ex-rapier user Sima Shi, as in Dynasty Warriors and Tourney 2, he now uses a lightning sword. Flametongue (Up) Mulan charges into the air surrounded by Mushu's fire. Flying Snow (Down) Mulan leaps forward and swings at a downward arc before slashing horizontally. Red Rocket (Hyper Smash) Mulan directs, "Give it to them!" then Mushu says "Let's light 'em up!" then fires a barrage of fireballs from his mouth at his opponents. Heat Lance & Red Meteor (Final Smash) Mulan says "Let's do this together!" and Mushu says "Look out!" then Mulan fires a series of fireballs from her hands while Mushu spits a volley of fireballs into the air, and the three land on the ground as the fireballs impact around them, damaging enemies. Mulan then says "For China!" Victory Animations #Mulan swings her sword around saying "I hope you watched me, father!". #*Mulan swings her sword around saying "I hope you watched me, father!" before Mushu says "Man, that was some crazy arts you have there!". (Kyoya victories only) #*Mulan swings her sword around saying "I hope you watched me, father!" before Mushu says "Don't let your daddy be angry with us.". (Wen Yang victories only) #*Mulan swings her sword around saying "I hope you watched me, father!" before Mushu says "This is a sign of friendship.". (Xianghua victories only) #Mulan stands with her sword above and behind her and Mushu next to her as they say "Victory is never doubted when we fight together!". #Mulan pierces her sword forward as Mushu says "That was amazing, Mulan!" then she swings her sword left, and positions it behind herself while she says "In battle, you may be prepared to face death!". #*Mulan pierces her sword forward as Mushu says "That was amazing, Mulan!" then she swings her sword left, and positions it behind herself while she says "These eyes are beginning to see a lot of battle!". (Deng Ai victories only) On-Screen Appearance Mulan jumps down and takes out her sword saying "With all due respect, Your Excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough." while Mushu joins up wtih her. Special Quotes *The Huns are alive! They're in the city... (When fighting Reshiram, Mario, or Kirby) *Hey, I'm making this up as I... go. (When fighting Zekrom, Wario, or Meta Knight) *Have I met your strategist by the name of Fa Zheng? (When fighting Liu Bei) *How did you come here? (When fighting Muno) *This may be my last fight... (When fighting Heihachi) *Could you decorate my garden? (When fighting Foofa) *Technology, you're from the future? (When fighting Coco) *Hey, Mushu might play with you. (When fighting Brobee) *Nobunaga, turn back your forces at once! (When fighting Nobunaga) *Great dragon, I worship you. (When fighting Toodee) *The Art of Strategem doesn't always work. (When fighting Lu Xun) *Could you make miracles? (When fighting Plex) *I would love to be your pupil in this Nempo. (When fighting Kyoya) *You're becoming a good mind, but can you hold up? (When fighting Uniqua P.) *Then why don't you come play with Mushu and me? (When fighting Xianghua) *We'll never bow to you! (When fighting Cao Pi) *Let's just say I bumped into you and bowed in friendship. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *We both have fathers who have been to combat. (When fighting Wen Yang) *I'd be executed for thievery! (When fighting Anna) Trivia *Mulan mentions Fa Zheng in her intro quote against Liu Bei. The mentioned character will become playable in the sequel. *Mushu shares his English voice actor with Donkey. *Mushu shares his Japanese voice actor with Lugia, Cable, Gargamel, and Donald Duck. *Fa Mulan is one of the seven characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney to have two separate quotes used when fighting Reshiram and Zekrom ("The Huns are alive! They're in the city..." and "Hey, I'm making this up as I... go.", respectively). The other six are Heihachi Mishima, Alisa Bosconovitch. Chloe Corbin, Pocahontas, Pippi Longstocking, and Rapunzel. *Mulan's default rival in both games goes by the name of Kyoya Izayoi. Her second rival in the second game goes by the name of Ganondorf; thus making Fa Mulan the only Disney Princess to have a Brawl veteran for a rival. Category:Mulan characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney